The Neuroscience Core will provide general laboratory services including maintenance and repair of all Core laboratory equipment used by the Principal Investigators, as well as part-time dishwashing services. Additional services to be provided are the annual maintenance and calibration of precision balances belonging to the principal investigators on this floor, as well as common supplies used by all laboratories, such as wet and dry ice, and common laboratory gases. The core will be directed by Dr. Serge Przedborski. Dr. Vernice Jackson-Lewis will manage the day-to-day activities of the Core. This will include the identification of any problems, initiation of all necessary remedies, and the alerting of researchers and staff members on the floor of the situation. Any issues related to the Neuroscience Core will be discussed at the regular Udall Center meetings, attended by all members of the executive committee of the Udall Center at Columbia University. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Neuroscience research requires the acquisition and maintenance of large, expensive pieces of equipment which individual labs can often not afford. By providing access to shared equipment, the Neuroscience Core is essential to our mission of deciphering the cause and mechanism of Parkinson's disease.